Scarab Swarm
} | name = Scarab Swarm | gameimage = ScarabSwarmIcon.png | cardimage = ScarabSwarm.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 25 | description = Charge to transform health into hardened scarab armor. Discharge to blast enemies with a scarab swarm; survivors have their health drained and bestowed on allies. | strength = 100 / 150 / 175 / 200 | duration = 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 s | range = 20 / 22 / 25 / 30 m (cast range) 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 m (heal radius) | misc = 5 m (spread radius) | info = *Inaros becomes immobile and converts his health into Scarab Armor, which permanently increases his base armor by up to 100%. When the ability is charged by holding down the ability key, Inaros loses 29 points of health for every 1% of converted additional bonus armor, for a total of 2,900 health lost to fully charge the armor. Inaros will continue in the animation until releasing the ability key or Inaros only has 2 points of health left but the health drain will stop once the bonus armor has reached 100%. **Health to armor bonus conversion rate is not affected by Ability Efficiency. **The armor bonus is an additive to armor mods; with a fully charged Scarab Armor (100%) and a maxed rank , Inaros will have a total armor value of: (1 + 100% + 110%)|mt=y}} **Armor bonus is not affected by Ability Strength. **Charging Scarab Armor causes Inaros to lose all momentum. **Inaros is immune to stagger, knockback, and knockdown effects while charging Scarab Armor. **The current bonus armor value is displayed on the ability icon and also beside Inaros' health indicator. **Scarab Armor can be removed by casting a swarm projectile, entering a Nullifier bubble, moving too close to a Comba or Scrambus, by being dispelled, or falling into a pit. Scarab Armor bonus can not be removed by enemy weapons fire. **When Scarab Armor is dispelled, all health previously converted into armor is instantly refunded to Inaros, provided his health is not at maximum value. *While Scarab Armor is active and an enemy target is near the aiming reticle, Inaros can consume 25 energy and convert 25% of his total armor bonus into a Swarm Projectile by tapping the ability key. **Energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency. **A Swarm Projectile can not be launched if Scarab Armor value is below 25%. **The Swarm Projectile is launched near the end of the casting animation, giving the player time to adjust the trajectory before the animation ends. **Launching a Swarm Projectile on an enemy that is still under the effects of another Swarm Projectile, will not refresh the debuff. **The Swarm Projectile possesses innate Punch Through but does not bypass obstacles in the environment. *Once in flight, the Swarm Projectile travels up to 20 / 22 / 25 / 30 meters away before dissipating, infesting all enemies with scarabs on contact. Swarmed enemies will flail in panic and receive 100 / 150 / 175 / 200 damage per second for 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 seconds, during which they cannot move or use special abilities, but can periodically attack. Each swarm host generates an aura with a 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 meter radius that converts damage dealt by Scarab Swarm into health for Inaros and his allies in range. Scarab Swarm can spread all of its effects to any unaffected enemies within a 5''' meter radius from a swarm host for '''100% of its remaining duration. **Damage and healing per second are affected by Ability Strength. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Casting range and healing radius are affected by Ability Range, while spread range is not. *Swarm Projectile cast animation of 1.25 seconds is affected by and . Charging scarab armor or launching scarab attack while stationary will prevent movement, however casting scarab attack while moving will not interrupt movement. | stance = | augment = | tips = *It is more energy efficient to cast a Scarab Swarm attack on a single enemy in the middle of a large, clustered group, and allowing the swarm spreading effect to infect all nearby enemies. This is particularly effective against Infested that naturally tend to clump together in groups. *Players can get Scarab Swarm dispelled on purpose, such as by running into a Nullifier bubble, to instantly get up to 2,900 points of health back. |max = | bugs = }} See Also * de:Skarabäus-Schwarm es:Enjambre de escarabajos ru:Рой Скарабеев Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Update 18 Category:Inaros Category:Healing